When There is only Darkness
by I'll Meet You in Pink Paradise
Summary: He opened his mouth, his checkered face slightly getting cold by the eerie weather happening, whispering, "Awake my princess. It is time to awake. The sky is needed to be calmed."
1. When She Awakes

Another story! Woohoo! I personally love this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

This will be updated monthly. :D

* * *

The mountains were calm, delightful of this peaceful day. They, unlike most everything around them, weren't swayed by the wind; no, their will won't be swayed by anything. Once decided, they were stubborn, they were final. Controversial in thoughts and appeals, the mountains stayed to their beliefs - much to the sky's disappointment; the sky wished that the mountain could be persuaded to become subtle but it is not like that would ever happen - again.

The sky roared, upset. It did not like what was happening, what was starting. Rain befell onto the innocent dirt, as if to wash some sort of sin away, as the storm raged on, adding fire to the covered sun. The rain, added by the storm, helped create a thick mist around the earth, almost looking like it was dancing in the palms of madness, almost seeming that it was _angry_.

They all seemed angry.

Who wouldn't? Today is that god awful day: the day where their original, orange fueled _sky_ had left them, abandoning them to the ruthless world.

Bumbump. _A heart beat. _Babump. _A heart beat in the middle of the mountain. _Bumbump.

All of the flames felt the heartbeat - it rang through their veins, through their soul, telling them that someone, something is coming the whole day the heart beat rang, getting more aggressive as time passed, abusing their that wasn't all of what was abused during that time.

Their hearts were under attack. They were attacked with emotions they didn't have knowledge of - emotions that they couldn't understand. Each one of them, even though they didn't know why of the existence of the harbored emotions, accepted it - painfully; it was, by the way, the _painful truth._

The painful truth of revival. The painful truth of their precious _Luce._ - though, they didn't know of it yet. They didn't know anything, if not nothing, about the two very different events occurring around their very fingers. Though it isn't likely for them to know until the stated events were done and over with - a special habit they have had since joining the _Arcobaleno._

And of course, the people closets to them noticed, though it did take some time...

X.X.X.X.

The storm raged on and surprisingly It didn't calm him. Usually storms eased him, soothing his mood into a more mellow, peaceful state. But instead of doing its job, it did the exact opposite! It was almost like, dare he suggest, he was fighting himself. The feeling wasn't soft like his normal battles: they were rough, they were violent, they were out for vengeance - something his training had usually restrained him from.

He needed to restrain himself right now. If he couldn't do that simple trick, then he would have taught his student that giving into such untamed emotions is completely acceptable which would result him in failing not only himself but also his student, something he wanted to avoid at any - any - cost.

But that damn feeling! Creeping through his veins in a rhythmic motion in a highly undesirable repeated fashion. Over and over his body went crazy, telling him to fight, to fight, to fight! To destroy the enemy! To beat them into a rather uncharacteristic manner!

Besides it being against his morals, he couldn't do such a thing; he didn't even know who the enemy was.

"Master...?" A gentle, squeaky voice asked quietly. Usually the little girl would never interrupt her teacher when he is meditating, but this time...this time she could feel the difference between her normal master and from her master right now. This was something that didn't fit right in her stomach.

Slowly, as if trying to conceal his obvious rage, he opened his eyes, his beautiful eyes that she loved so much. When they were open all the way she stated at them with honest fascination; the emotions were so strong in them, kicking the usual calmness out!

"...Yes?" He said warily, trying his best to not take anything out on his precious student.

Looking apologetic, she said defectively, "Don't know..."

His lips slightly curved as his expression softened, just a little. His student was so adorable. Sighing, he stood up and walked up towards her. Once close enough, he patted her, still hat boring that tiny smile. Before he had the chance to explain that nothing was wrong with him, the last ray of sunshine vanished. The second that happened, the storm became louder, the feeling, the sound - it all became much, much louder. So much that he couldn't bare it anymore.

His student was attacked in the middle of his greatest confusion.

X.X.X.X.X.

The mist was covering his small eyes, but if it wasn't that it surely would have been his hood. He seemed to be apathetic about the whole thing labeling it as useless and unprofitable, but deep down he could feel it: the heart beat. It was the loudest thing he had ever heard, and considering who he worked with, it meant loud. Through his skin the vibration echoed, each echo becoming more obnoxious than the last. Just like him to keep his cool as he continued to count his money at his desk.

It was a miracle that he could keep his cool for this long - the feelings were literally eating him from the inside out, chewing on his insides as if they were gum. His finger slightly twitched forcing him to drop one gold coin. Then, as if on cue, another one fell. And then another one, and then a few hundred more fell, becoming what most would call the domino effect.

That's when he decided he no longer cared about keeping calm. Once that was decided all the flames the physically two year old could muster up seeped out of his body. Unfortunately for him, when he did do that the heart beat quickened and increased the pressure of the feeling.

"Ushishishi~ Has the baby finally lost it?" A teen said in a laughing manner though no smile was seen on the boy's lips. Instead, there was a stoic expression. The teen then threw a few of his knives as a certain 'VOI' and other recognizable habits of his comrades where heard. Threw the most, the teen managed to hit his aim - forcing the 'baby' to be stuck on the wall. As others came in, he stayed right where he was; he didn't want to get lost in this hellhole of illusions - his illusionist was currently useless.

The moment their other comrades arrived in the room was the exact moment when the sun met an end with the world, indicating that it was nighttime. That was when the impossible became possible: the amount of most flames increased by at least ten times, creating this immense pressure all around the mansion, all along the land that was close enough.

Darkness didn't end it's game with that... It ended it with more violence that even the Varia couldn't prepare for.

X.X.X.X.X.

Clouds. Clouds were everywhere. He would have enjoyed it by doing something stupid Mother Nature should kill him off for - every time she gave him mercy. EVERY. FREAKING. TIME. - but he didn't feel like it today. He didn't feel like doing much today.

He slugged his shoulders as he walked solemnly towards nothing in particular. In a way, he felt gloomy. Inside of him an emotion grew, growing in an abrupt pace without any breaks as the day went on. He didn't know what or why but he did in fact know this: s_omething _was calling _him,_ _someone _was needing _him _and he was going to do something about it. The only problem was this: _he didn't feel like doing anything today_.

Why would he, the immortal man, ever wake up in the morning telling himself that he didn't feel like doing anything? Anything at all? The immortal man's underlings immediately noticed the sudden change in his behavior. They, having helmets on, couldn't really see the clouds forming around him - they thought it was just some smudges on their helmets.

"...-sama...outs...i..."

The Arcobaleno cloud looked up from his seat after he heard a voice - this one was not in his head, he was sure of it. After seeing a response from the all powerful cloud, his underlings cheered.

"Let's go to -"

"We should -"

"How about -"

The cloud bluntly ignored all of them in a spacey-like manner, obviously not interested. His subordinates noticed this quickly, knowing that their all great powerful immortal man wouldn't be acting like this on a normal basses, and since they usually don't last long - thanks to their idol's stupid ideas and acts of daredevil-ness - they had never encountered this; they didn't know what to do or how to react to this. But then, their idol spoke up.

"...I need to find someone..." The cloud said as he looked like he was on _cloud nine. _

They jumped up at the request then went off, not even bothering to get the information. The cloud shrugged it off, losing his energy, then fell asleep. Night befell them and his underlings came back with _things_ but to their surprise they found him asleep, cuddled on a chair without his helmet on. They were about to leave the tired two year old alone until clouds formed around them in a very obvious fashion. They then quickly began to suffocate them.

X.X.X.X.X

Rain. Rain washes away your worries, right? Right. The toddler, having many years of experience in fights despite the age of his physical form, looked around, stepping in a puddle - he didn't care if he got dirty; he was a free spirit. But be that as it may be, he wasn't so free right now. Something was pulling him down, wanting him to be pressed against the cold ground, to sink as low as he could go, all the way until he reached hell.

The blonde haired rain sighed, fighting against the internal feeling. He wouldn't - couldn't - let the silly feeling win. Feelings don't win when he is on a mission - unless his beloved was in danger, then he would quickly abandon the mission... Now on the subject, wasn't he supposed to be on a mission _with her?_

"_My lovely princess...kora?" _He whispered as soft as he could, not wanting to provoke her but knowing this was the most effective way to lure her out of whatever-the-hell-she-was. And just as he expected, a bullet came his way. He didn't move because he knew that she wouldn't aim for him _the first time. _

"What the hell!" She shouted, probably blood red on her cheeks. He liked the thought of that; the first time he saw her like that she was actually covered in blood - someone else's - and he thought that was beautiful. Wanting to see it again and considering the fact at that age he was childish, he tried many times to see that face. _That worked out well,_ he thought.

"What the hell are you doing on the ground smirking like that? It looks like some big ass decided to sit on your puny, weak little body!" She yelled, voice obviously broken.

"..._I thought this was the closest way to get a hug outta ya, kora_." He whispered, laughing. She kicked his leg.

Once her leg made contact with the rain Arcobaleno, she instinctively knew what was wrong. Or, to be more specific, she felt the same feeling as he did. It was only a matter of time until she too was held captive by the unknown force and when she did, she fell on him.

"Told you so." He said as he smiled as wide as he could.

Ignoring it, she closed her eyes. Yeah, she did harbor the same feeling as he did, but there was something else as well. That unknown force didn't just want to crush her into the gates of hell like it wanted to do with him, but it also wanted to tear her from the inside out. Ever so slowly, she cringed under the force. Her internal organs felt like the unknown force, with its hand, were being crushed by its wrath. Why wrath? Why? She put on a brave front and then tried to stand up, tried to fight it; she wasn't going to allow this damn feeling to win over her!

Like teacher like student.

He saw her try to get up. He saw her fail. Deciding that he saw enough of her going overboard, he turned around when she was in the middle of getting up, just in time to catch her when the force forced her back down.

"H-Hey!" She yelled at him. He just smiled at her, ignoring the feeling that was forcing him down in the ground. She, on the other hand, melted herself into him, slowly falling asleep to escape the horrid organ-squashing feeling. Even though it was still uncomfortable, it was... bearable.

It was bearable until nighttime came, consuming the two, pulling them out of their blissful paradise.

X.X.X.X.X.

There may be clouds in the sky and there may be rain and mist and storms raging on, but that didn't interest him. What interested him was that _his_ element was destroying everything around him - all except his house because he made sure it was lightening proof just in case he felt... pissed... about any *ahem* failedexperiments.

It wasn't like he was childish... It's just that he isn't interested in failed projects, so redoes it until it does. And so, to restart it, he needs to _completely restart._

Anyways, going back to the weather. Yes, yes - it was very bad. The storm was raging, the rain pouring, the...

Oh god his fucking head hurt. _Really badly. _

"Someone get me some medicine. The 5099J." He said annoyed. His subordinates quickly did their job, worrying about getting killed by their employer's lightening, thinking that he was the cause of it. After they got the assigned medicine, he sighed. Why was he feeling so unlike himself...?

He closed his eyes, head still pounding. It was nonstop - and the lightening was supposed to make him feel better than what he usually self felt, not worse! He couldn't understand it; his head felt as if someone or something was repeatedly banging the top of his head, hitting his brain mercilessly. Frankly, this annoyed him; he couldn't concentrate on anything because of it.

"Do you want more water, sir?"

Instead of answering his underling he just shooed him away, too tired to actually deal with them. After a while he decided that he should stop what he was doing and rest - _she'd always tell him to when he was feeling sick _- so he got out of his office, his experiment room, and then slowly went to his messy, organized room. His faithful pet followed him, worried.

Laying down didn't help him at all; it made it worse. The obnoxious banging in his head worsened, as if someone took on of his equipment and started digging around in his head. Each second that went by only made it worse for him, and his faithful pet could only watch - he wasn't the scientist here.

Darkness then consumed the scientist's home. Even though it was an underground bass, everyone inside knew magically when the last ray of light dissolved into darkness outside. Once they knew, a wave of the brightest, most vibrant green electric flame appeared to all of them...

X.X.X.X.X.

He liked the sun very much, but didn't like going out to actually enjoy it hands-on. That just wasn't his style. But that doesn't mean that he gets happy when the sun is blocked by the stupid other elements. No, in all actuality he hated when that happened; he enjoys watching the sun.

But it was weird; all of the other elements were occurring and his element - the sun - was still so easy to see.

But something was different; he couldn't exactly see anything. It was like the sun was in his eyes, blinding him. That never happened to him, never.

The fact is this: the sun was bothering him.

Sighing, the hitman got out of his student's room and then headed downstairs without falling - he was the best hitman in the world! He wouldn't fall or trip or do anything like his student does; he was a professional. And he already memorized the layout of the house from before he even took a step in this neighborhood - thanks head of the CDEF.

He then walked outside, having the light bother him even more. Mentally cursing, he went back inside and then called his employer, the head of the Vongola familiga.

Hours went by as he spoke and listened to his employer, and throughout each hour the light got more obnoxious. Seriously, if he could have shot the sun, he would have done it already.

Suddenly, the light disappeared into darkness, darkness... There was no more light. It was then when the baby realized that this was because of the Arcobaleno curse being...

Reborn.

X.X.X.X.X.

The mountains cracked. Something was rising and the overly large hill wasn't going to stop its rebirth. Not like it could, anyways, but it liked to think that it could. The crack in the mountain broadened, becoming more than a crack, becoming more like a rip into the earth. The person responsible for it floated above beside the mountain, smiling slyly.

He opened his mouth, his checkered face slightly getting cold by the eerie weather happening, whispering,

"Awake my princess. It is time to awake. The sky is needed to be calmed."


	2. When She Escapes

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

I'll probably edit this chapter later on, but I am going to post this nonetheless because of YOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO.

* * *

_Suddenly, the light disappeared into darkness, darkness... There was no more light. It was then when the baby realized that this was because of the Arcobaleno curse being..._

_Reborn._

_X.X.X.X.X._

_The mountains cracked. Something was rising and the overly large hill wasn't going to stop its rebirth. Not like it could, anyways, but it liked to think that it could. The crack in the mountain broadened, becoming more than a crack, becoming more like a rip into the earth. The person responsible for it floated above beside the mountain, smiling slyly._

_He opened his mouth, his checkered face slightly getting cold by the eerie weather happening, whispering,_

_"Awake my princess. It is time to awake. The sky is needed to be calmed."_

In the biggest crack in the mountain, there was a small box - that was where checkered man was looking at. The box slightly cracked, but it wasn't a big deal; it was stronger than the mountain, the floating man knew it, but he didn't know that it was _that_ strong. The man increased the amount of flames circulating the mountain, resulting in the weather to get more intense. It was getting late; almost nighttime. He was running out of time.

He knew that he had to get this over before the day ended, but he just couldn't; the box wasn't cracking enough for the princess to come out. The barrier of the box was truly amazing, he had to admit. But he had to break this box - there were no other choices. So as the day went on, he used more and more of his power, of the Acrobaleno's power, trying desperately to destroy the box inside the mountain. The box cracked a little more each time more force was added. He was so close!

"My stubborn princess, your sister awaits!" The checkered man said, annoyed.

And then, something amazing happened. When the last ray of light vanished, the box opened at will; it was probably annoyed just like the man was.

"Finally!" The checkered man said, laughing from exhaustion. Truthfully, he wouldn't have made it if the box decided to hold out for another minute - he wasn't strong enough to break it, that was why he used the curse, but even with that it wasn't enough!

The floating man lowered himself, going to the opened box that was inside the broken mountain. The weather calmed down, though just a little. He ignored that, though, knowing that it was the after affect of what he had down. When he got closer, he smiled, now only feet away from the opened box. He reached out to touch what was in the box, but... A storm: the mist, the clouds, the rain and the broken, the lightening, the sun, and the sky - their flames all erupted from the box, attacking the checkered man.

The man chuckled, amused. "Even if they don't know what is happening, they are protecting you, princess. You truly are _loved_." He spit on the ground near the box as he began to fight the annoying flames. After a while, the flames died down; the people who owned the flames are probably out of energy or, in some cases, out of life...

Hopefully that wasn't the case.

The man then continued where he was at, reaching out for the opened box. He couldn't really see what was in the box because of the mist, but he could make out the shape. When his hand touched what was inside the box, he felt what he was touching flinch. Smiling, he picked it up and held it like he would do a baby. What he picked up looked like a baby, but wasn't exactly a baby. Maybe physically, but not from experience: the "baby" was actually hundreds and hundreds of years old, the same age as the checkered man minus a year or two.

In a loving way, he rocked the "baby", showing a bright smile to it. He then floated back into the sky that had calmed, saying, "See? You calmed the sky."

The "baby" opened its eyes half way, showing its bright blue orbs. The man stared at them as he floated away to someplace unknown. There was a mark under the baby's eye, a mark similar to that of the the original and its successors of the Arcobaleno's Sky. From those who had only seen pictures, one would assume that the baby was one of them, but from someone who had known all of the skies, they would say it was entirely another person. In fact, it was another person; it was the princess, the one that is going to help the checkered face man... Maybe. He hoped.

X.X.X.X.X.

~~ A few days later~~

He walked down the abandoned street in Sicily, pulling down his fedora slightly. With his little feet, he walked and walked until he reached a door. Then, with his little hands, he reached up to open the door. There he saw his five other comrades waiting for his arrival. He pulled down his fedora even more in grimace; he didn't like the look on the faces of his comrades: they were exactly the same when they first meet... Not trusting, weary...

"Now we can begin," A women with blue hair said, sighing. She was sitting next to a blonde haired baby and a green haired baby, Colenello and Verde. To Verde's other side, he was sitting next to the mist Arcobaleno because he could only tolerate those two. The mist guardian, Viper and/or "Mammon", was sitting next to Fon. Fon was sitting next to an empty seat, which meant... Skull would be sitting in between Colenello and Reborn.

"Great." Reborn muttered, shutting the door and then locking it before he sat down at the circled table.

When the last baby sat down, nobody began the meeting; everybody was silent. Even if they had the ability to start the meeting, they didn't; they all sat in silence, remembering the day of the event that created the meeting. Some of them shivered - mostly Skull - and the rest held it in - those were the ones that had trained their mind and bodies...

"If this isn't going to begin soon, I am leaving. Time is money." Viper said quietly.

"HAHHA! The great Skull-sama will-" Before Skull could finish his annoying sentence, Reborn kicked him in the face, knocking off his helmet, and then Colnello punched him in the stomach resulting in him being flung off of his chair.

"It could have not been explained with my science; before, the reports were clean for the weather, but then it happened. It was rather annoying, but I knew because of it that it had to do with this damn curse. But it gave me an awful lot of data..." Verde said, pushing up his glasses as he told everybody what he found out, which was a little out of character of the little guy because usually his lips are sealed about his "data" that he collects, resulting in Viper having to get it out of him and then the mist selling it off to the others.

"Yes, it was a weird experience; the storm didn't calm me down. Instead, it riled me up." Fon said peacefully. Most of the other Arcobalenos wondered what a riled up Fon would look like - they never seen him like that... Not even when Luce had disappeared.

They then sat their in another silence, thinking about what had happened - excluding skull; he was getting off of the floor, getting back in his seat.

"Everything was lost!" Skull said, serious. Reborn and Colnello eyed him, silently threatening him if he said anything stupid. The rest waited for him to finish. "My flames went out of control and I had killed everybody near me! Even my boss!"

Reborn lowered his fedora, thinking.

"I terrified my co-workers." Viper said, nodding his head when Skull spoke. "But afterwards I erased their memory, so nothing really wrong there."

"... You terrified the Varia?" Lal said, raising an eyebrow - that was difficult to believe.

"Mostly Bel, Levi, and Squalo. Boss wasn't thrilled about it, but was unaffected - mostly because I swear he has seen worse. But still, excluding boss, I erased everyone else's memory or else they would have been scared for life, which would have hindered my work."

Lal nodded, understanding the rest. She knew that if wanted to be, Viper could be terrifying as hell when wanted to be, not needed to be. But still, it was surprising that he actually manged to scare the fuck out of the others.

Reborn, who was still silent, lowered down his fedora even more. Colnello and Fon, who were next to or somewhat next to, noticed but didn't say anything, knowing that the hitman was having_ feelings_, and when the hitman has _feelings_, that usually meant something bad. **Very bad**.

"I destroyed my whole lab. My whole base. Nothing survived, not even my workers or my work - even though I made it all (excluding my workers) lightening proof." Verde said plainly, though there was some frustration in his voice.

"...I hurt Lal... kora..." Colnello said stoically while the baby with blue hair turned her head away looking depressed.

"...It hardly even hurt." She muttered.

"Lal," Fon said slowly, "Are you okay to be up?" As he said that, the others looked at her bandages and stitches all over her body. Colnello also looked at Lal, but had something more than concern in his eyes.

"Hmph. My stupid student couldn't kill me even if he wanted to." She said, still devoid from emotion.

"We all know that this was about the curse." Reborn said, still looking at Lal. "I think it was -"

"Of course it-!" Before Skull could finish, Reborn hit him, saying, "Lackey, _I was talking_."

"I think it was about this: another curse was made. Another Arcobaleno was made."

Silence, once again, hit the room. If a bystander listened to their conversation, they would assume that they were just awkward teenagers.

"It's possible..." Verde said, thinking.

The rest sighed, letting a breath go; usually when Reborn has any theories, the scientist argues with him, saying they were stupid and dumb and_ unscientific_. Luckily for today, it was more serious.

"But then it brings up this question: what would the flame be? Would the curse be about the other elements, the earth ones?" Verde asked Reborn stoically. Truthfully, he was thrilled about this new found discovery, but he didn't want to piss anybody off - he couldn't afford to: he wasn't a fighter, he was an intellectual. Like Viper, but smarter.

"Who knows."

"!"

Before Verde can insult Reborn, Fon stepped in. "It could be anything, really; we don't even know all of the flames that are in existence."

"I have a feeling that this is about Luce..." Skull muttered, mostly to himself.

"She is dead, Skull." Viper said, annoyed. "Dead people usually don't go prancing around causing trouble, unless a person like me is involved, and because of that it is impossible. I would have felt it."

"But still-!"

Suddenly, they all could hear a pair of feet running towards them. And then they could hear another. They then heard a loud "bang" and a loud "Hieee!" Viper sighed, knowing where the "bang" was. Reborn almost facepalmed, knowing where that "Hiee!" came from. And because of the sound, everybody went silent, listening to the sounds of battle. After a minute or so, everybody had guessed who it came from.

"... I thought nobody but the people invited could find this place," Lal said, directing her statement at Viper, the person in charge of that.

Viper rolled his eyes, though nobody saw because of his hood, but everybody more or less knew that he did it. "They haven't found the place, now have they? They are just around, close."

Lal rolled her eyes, visible to everyone.

X.X.X.X.X.

The checkered face man was, as of right now, in a fit. He cursed, he screamed, he turned red as he destroyed everything close to him. To say he was in a rage was an understatement; he was beyond any stage of being _pissed_. His princess is missing. His** princess** is missing. His fucking** princess** is missing! **HIS FUCKING PRINCESS IS MISSING**!

"Wonomichi," The checkered man said slowly. The said man flinched, afraid; he didn't want to die...

"Yes, sir." Wonomichi said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Where is my princess?"

X.X.X.X.X.

She was so small; she couldn't do much. But she could escape - she was small. Walking down a busy street, she sighed - she was small.

The little girl did not know where she was, but nevertheless, she continued walking on. That was all that she could do, anyways. And as she walked, she found something... rather interesting.

"Excuse me?" The voice in front of her said quietly as if afraid to make any sound.

"Pardon me - wait... Are you - "

The boy in front of her, whom had just bumped into her, had fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes that screamed innocence. He was taller than her, but she knew that the boy was shorter than what he should have been. He seemed like he was trying to look for someone discreetly, but she knew otherwise; she saw him before. Once, a long time ago. Or at least she thought that she did.

"Are you perhaps Giotto?" The baby asked, hand tugging on his pants.

"Giotto? Uh, no, I am -" He stopped what he was doing and then turned his head at an angle where he could see her better. He gave her a small smile before continuing, this time giving her his undivided attention. "I am Tsuna. And I am guessing you are looking for them as well..." When she gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head. "Sorry, I am overreacting -"

"No." She said quietly. "Let me follow you."

Tsuna nodded and then held out his hand. She took it and then he held her up, holding her closely to his chest. He didn't know why - maybe it was that sixth sense - but he got a feeling that he needed, like there were no other choices, to protect her. He could feel it, feel it come near - the thing that would destroy her from the inside out. He did not want that to happen to such an... innocent child.

Tsuna then continued his search for his tutor, looking throughout every inch of Sicily. After giving it some more thought, he finally realized that where ever he is, they are there too. And because he is with them, he will be hidden somewhere discreet, a place where normal eyes wouldn't be able to see. He was positive that not even trained eyes would have been able to see the hiding place!

"I feel them near us." The baby said quietly. Tsuna stopped, looking around. A feeling in his gut told him to go over there to the left... So he followed it. But not exactly the way he wanted to; he ran, unknowingly into yet another person. Though, he wasn't sure if this was a friend or foe - it was difficult to tell with that man. Probably the gods even questioned it every so often.

"Scum." Was all he said before all hell broke loose.

X.X.X.X.X.

"... We should let them in..." Skull said, panicking.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, apparently the only Arcobaleno who was questioning the cloud's idea. "And why should we, lackey?"

"But don't you know w-"

Colnello kicked Skull, throwing him on the ground for the fifteenth time since the meeting. "I agree with Skull, Reborn. We should let them in."

"There is danger out there." Lal added.

"They can handle it themselves." Viper said, shrugging. He didn't care what happened to them, but... There was this feeling that was boiling up in the pits of his stomach, trying to tell him something important...

"You say that yet you lower your power on the hide out." Fon said, not really picking a side, just telling his opinion on the matter.

"Not very logical."

"Oh shut up."

"I feel it raining outside." Colnello said, closing his baby eyes. He was feeling calm, feeling happy. Lal smiled slightly, liking the feeling that he was finally acting... Something other than gloomy.

"And?" Reborn said, lowering his fedora, trying to tell the others that he didn't care about the well-being of his student.

"Why are you trying so hard to conceal it? To get away from her?" Fon said, not really picking a side... Just telling his opinion.

"And why the hell do you care so much?" Reborn snapped at him.

Fon gave a small smile, telling him something with his eyes. Knowing that not everybody could see his face, he voiced what his expression said. "I feel it. You guys probably do too. Someone else is with them. You guys should know who she is."

Almost everybody's eyes went wide.

"But I thought that she was dead!"

Viper lowered his head and then made the whole shield thing vanish; they were now visible to everybody. Well, the building was. They couldn't see who were inside the building unless they opened the doors; there were no windows in the room - the people in the room knew just how much assassins liked windows... Just an extra precaution. Everybody became quiet again as they waited patiently... Very patiently.

It didn't take much longer for the said people to find them. And when they found them, oh boy, did they make a scene that could match Skull's when he was doing one of his major stunts...


End file.
